Tuhan DxD
by Silver D ryuma
Summary: Juuujuju


Bab 1: kedatangan

Tempat disuatu rumah sakit:

"hei .. kakak .. kakak" terlihat seorang gadis kecil dan laki laki sma ..

"eh .. ya ada apa tina" jawabnya kaget

"hehehe .. aku tahu pasti kakak senang karena mau pulangkan" .. gadis itu tersenyum lembut, bahagia untuk kakaknya

Laki laki itu hanya tersenyum. '' Yah .. itu benar tina, kakak akan segera pulang kerumah, jadi kita bisa bermain bersama lagi ''

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengecup pipi kakak laki laki nya '' tentu kakak, aku menunggu '' tina pun menginap dan berjalan keluar.

Melihat balik adiknya yang imut itu sambil mengepalkan tanganya erat. Tanpa sadar udara keluar. "maafkan kakak tina, kakak buatmu sedih .." luffy hanya terus menatap adiknya melewati pintu dan pergi.

Sampai akhirnya dia tersadar atas lamunanya dia hanya bisa berteriak "siaaaaall .. siaaall ... siaal. Kenapa .. kenapa .." terus begumam ..

"tuhan .. aku tidak ingin mati aku ingin selalu melihat senyum adikku yang hangat. Tapi kenapa" ..

Luffy sudah tervonis leukimia tahap akhir dan diperkirakan nanti cepat atau lambat akan segera berakhir ..

"aghhrgg .. sakitnya .. sakitt .." terasa terasa luffy mulai kabur .. dan luffy akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri ..

Dunia dxd celah dimensi:

"bocah kau hebat, aku akui kehendakmu aku akan memberimu kesempatan"

Cahaya hebat keluar dari tubuh merahnya. Berkumpul menjadi bola setengah meter terbang langsung memecah dimensi pergi terbang kebumi.

"hmmmm .. bocah semua terserah padamu. hiduplah semaumu. ini semua salah temanku yang sudah tidak ada .. jadi kuberikan kekuatanku .."

Di markas chaos brigade:

Seorang lolita berbaju gothik hitam melihat kelangit biru bergumam "apa yang sedang kau lakukan great red"

"ada apa ophis Apa yang anda pikirkan" seorang pemuda pengantin baju dan paku di pundaknya.

"tidak apa cao cao .. aku ingin kembali ke celah dan hidup tenang."

Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai "tenang saja ophis aku akan membantumu."

gadis itu hanya mengangguk

Di kota kuoh. :

Disebuah rumah standart lantai dua .. "ergghh .. ha ... hah .. hah .. ehhhh aku tidak mati .. dimana ini .. ini bukan rumah sakit .. aduuhh .." kepala terasa pusing dengan barang informasi yang ada ..

Pemilik tubuh sebelumnya juga bernama luffy. Dia seorang otaku sejati. Sering sekali keluar dari rumah .. makan hanya pengiriman langsung kerumah. Kalau bukan tujuannya mendaftar akademi kuoh yang pasti mungkin tidak ada niat untuk sekolah ..

"jadi ini jepang yaa .. hahh .. jauh sekali dari rumah .. eghh .. aku lapar sekali. berapa hari sebenarnya dia gak makan .." kejadian luffy asli karena bermain game terlalu lama.

"baiklah luffy .. aku akan meminjam tubuhmu. Lalu aku akan balik untuk bertemu adikku"

(Kamu tidak bisa pergi tuan)

"siapa itu" luffy kaget melihat sekelilingnya

(Ini aku parnertmu tuan. Lihat tangan anda)

"heehh..apa ini" luffy syokk lihat ada sesuatu tato naga berwarna putih. Jika dilihat sekilas tidak akan terlihat ..

(Tuan jangan kaget .. aku adalah kekuatanmu untuk bertahan didunia ini)

"bertahan..bertahan dari apa. Disini tidak ada apa apa .. tenang dan damai."

(Tuan didunia ini ada tiga faksi besar lewat malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis. Kekerdasan ada dimana mana dan tidak ada yang tahu.)

"iblis .. jangan2 .. ini dunia .. dunia dxd."

(Bisa dibilang seperti itu tuan. Didunia anda disini disebut dunia dxd)

"hei hei apa apaan ini .. apa tujuan aku dibawah kemari bisahkah kau jelaskan .." sambil berteriak marah luffy menggertakan giginya.

(Tuan saya tidak tahu tujuan anda disini. Saya lahir saat tuan menyebrang ke dunia ini)

"jadi aku tidak bisa bertemu adikku lagi .. siall .. sial"

(Aku mengerti perasaan kamu tuan)

"kau tidak mengert .. sama sekali tidak, kau baru lahir .. kamu tidak tahu apa apa .."

(Anda benar tuan, saya minta maaf)

"hahh .. baiklah lupakan yang aku katakan .. terus gimana aku harus memanggilmu .."

(Anda bisa memangilku apa saja tuan .. aku tidak ada nama)

"tunggu .. emm. Emm .. baiklah nama putih sekarang"

(Baiklah tuan)

"tiga faksi besar pasti tahu cara pengirimanku pulang .. tapi bagaimana aku mengatasi mereka .. kupikir jIka aku kesana pasti harus harus bertarung."

(Tuan, silahkan terima)

"ada whi ... eehh" melebarkan mataku. Aku merasa ada ilmu permainan difikiranku ..

(Tuan ini adalah metode pengolahan energi di tubuh anda.)

Merasa senang luffy dia duduk di atas ranjang sambil duduk seperti budha. Dengan memejamkan mata semua tubuh.

"jadi ini energi tubuh saya" mencoba mengendalikan mereka sedikit demi sedikit untuk berkumpul membentuk bola bening seperti kelereng berwarna ungu ..

"berhasil saya berhasil .."

(Tuan anda berhasil .. anda lebih cepat karena memiliki kehendak yang kuat.)

"oke mari kita lanjutkan"

Luffy melanjutkan membentuk bola energi ungu yang sudah lama makin gelap sampai akhirnya tidak bisa berubah lagi ..

(Tuan Tubuh anda tidak bisa dikoleksi .. karena kindisi tubuh sudah terlalu kurus)

Luffy melihat fisiknya "kau benar putih .. makin aku susah itu tidak baik untuk tubuhku" ..

Luffy bangun mengambil dompet di lemarinya ..

"seharusnya di sini, ... nah ini dia"

Keluar dari sesuai dengan ingatannya ke mini market terdekat untuk membeli makan ..

"selamat datang"

"bagian roti di mana mbak .." luffy bertanya

"lurus mas di belakang" gadis itu dengan cuek

"makasih mbak"

Kalo tidak butuh duit aku tidak mau kerja seperti ini.

"ini mbak .. berapa."

"oke .. semuanya 20 ¥"

"Terima kasih"

Luffy berjalan keluar. Menuju kerumahnya ..

Melihat ada taman dia berhenti .. dan mendengar jeritan ..

"aghrgghh"

"ahh .. siapa yang berteriak" .. dengan segera luffy menuju taman itu ..


End file.
